The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of various illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
In sewer systems, manhole structures typically facilitate access to subterranean piping. A typical manhole structure may be fitted with a manhole cover assembly having a ring-shaped manhole frame which is secured in the above-ground extending portion of the manhole structure. A manhole cover which is seated on the manhole frame can be selectively removed therefrom to facilitate access to the interior of the manhole structure and the sewer system.
One of the problems which is frequently encountered with conventional manhole structures is that methane, hydrogen sulfide, carbon monoxide, sulfur dioxide and other gases have a tendency to accumulate in the sewer system beneath the manhole cover assembly. These gases may create hazardous conditions which may exist with lack of oxygen in some cases to potentially pose a hazard to personnel who must periodically enter the manhole for maintenance, repair, cleaning and/or other purposes.
Accordingly, sewer gas sampling and analyzing devices and methods which can be used to sample and analyze sewer conditions such as the composition and quantity of sewer gas emitted through a manhole insert in a manhole structure are needed.